If You Want Me To
by Ruby Garnet
Summary: (L/L) "The pathways are broken...the signs are unclear...I don't know the reason why you brought me here."
1. The Pathways are Broken

**Title: **_If You Want Me To_

**Author:** Ruby Garnet

**Disclaimer: ** As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything Gilmore Girls related. 

**Summary:** Season 4 when Lorelai and Rory return from Europe. This is, was, and is going to be a L/L fic. Just remember: Good things come to those who wait. Enjoy and leave some feedback if you can! Thanks. *big smile*

**A/N:** So much credit goes to my two betas; you know who you are. You guys are angels. 

-----------------------

[PREVIOUSLY ON GILMORE GIRLS…]

---

LUKE: (regarding his trip with NICOLE) Really, you think that's okay? Considering, you know… everything. 

LORELAI: (confused but assertive) … Yeah. 

---

LORELAI: I just wanted to … say something to you in case we don't see each other before you go on your trip. 

LUKE: Sure, what? 

LORELAI: Don't get engaged. 

---

[END PREVIOUSLY…]

---

[PRESENT – LORELAI and RORY are sitting in the Gilmore living room]

RORY: I'm exhausted.

LORELAI: So am I. I am never flying fourteen hours on a plane ever again. 

RORY: Oh come on, the trip was fun. Admit it.

LORELAI: Fun? Yes. Exhausting? Yes. Ready to do it again? No. 

RORY: Yeah, and can you believe that it's only 7:00? It's one in the morning in London. I think I'm going to go to bed. 

LORELAI: (yawns) Good idea. We'll unpack… later. A lot later. Sleep in as late as you want. 

RORY: Same to you. Night Mom. 

LORELAI: Night hon. 

---

[CUT to next morning on way to Luke's – LORELAI and RORY have been talking the entire time]

RORY: I wonder how the cruise with Nicole went!

LORELAI: (startled) Oh yeah. I wonder how that went. I completely forgot. 

RORY: Well, we can ask when we get there. 

LORELAI: Yes we can. 

RORY: Which would be now. We get there a lot faster when we talk. 

LORELAI: We do, don't we? Hey Luke!

LUKE: (smiling slightly) The Gilmores have returned. 

RORY: Yes we have! Did you miss us?

LORELAI: (pouting) Yeah, did you miss us?

LUKE: (dryly) Oh yeah, I cried myself to sleep every night. My life without the Gilmores amounts to nothing. 

LORELAI: (joking) We come back after two months and we get this! How lovely. 

RORY: Isn't it? So Luke, how'd your cruise with Nicole go? 

(LUKE nearly drops the plates of burgers on the two customers he was serving. He regains his grip, places the plates on the table, and retreats to the kitchen)

RORY: Uh, okay…?

LORELAI: Maybe it didn't go so well…

RORY: (sympathetic) I hope it went well.  Luke was so ecstatic about that trip. I don't think he's ever been that enthusiastic before in his life. 

LORELAI: Well, we haven't seen him when there's a sale on flannel at the mall. 

RORY: (ignoring LORELAI) I wonder if he's okay. 

(LUKE emerges from the kitchen with more plates and is still ignoring LORELAI and RORY) 

LORELAI: (tapping LUKE on shoulder) Hey. 

LUKE: (looks at LORELAI) Do you need a refill? 

LORELAI: No, but you could talk to Rory and me for a minute. 

LUKE: I'm busy. 

LORELAI: If I suddenly decided to run in front of a speeding car, would you be too busy to come out and save me?

LUKE: (looking away) Depends on who's driving the car. 

LORELAI: (sighing) Luke…what's up? The cruise and everything. Spill it. 

LUKE: Doesn't matter. 

(LUKE is continually traveling from one part of the diner to another with LORELAI in tow)

LORELAI: It matters to me. Could you stop moving for just a second? I feel like I'm doing a square dance. 

(RORY is still sitting on a stool at the counter and is slightly worried, but amused by LUKE and LORELAI's situation)

LUKE: I'm telling you, it doesn't matter. How was your trip? Find someone to carry your bags?

LORELAI: Our trip was wonderful. We got to see these gorgeous mountains in Switzerland. Nighttime in London is killer too. We carried our own bags, thank you very much, but we did rope some guys into carrying them up some stairs for us in Italy. 

LUKE: Sounds great. I'm glad you had a good time. 

(LUKE finally has nothing else left to do, nobody left to serve, and nothing to get out of talking to LORELAI. He goes over to the cash register where he proceeds to organize receipts.)

LORELAI: I did, but I have a feeling someone else didn't. 

LUKE: Rory didn't have a good time? 

LORELAI: (frustrated) She had a great time! Will you get your head out of the gutter?  

(RORY timidly walks over to where LUKE and LORELAI are talking. She feels almost afraid to interrupt whatever little conversation that was going on.) 

RORY: Speaking of great times, I'm going to go meet Lane and we're gonna catch a movie. I'll be home a little later, okay?

LORELAI: That's fine. I'll see you then. 

(RORY exits diner) 

LORELAI: (whispering bluntly) Luke. Did you go on the cruise with Nicole?

LUKE: … 

LORELAI: (softly) You didn't go, did you? 

LUKE: No, I didn't go. 

---

[FLASHBACK]

NICOLE: You don't look so good Luke. Are you okay? I hope the cream sauce wasn't too heavy… 

LUKE: (unconvincingly) Oh, no, your pasta was fine. I'm fine. 

NICOLE: (warily) Are you sure? 

LUKE: (wringing his hands) Well… maybe not. 

NICOLE: (puts her hand on his leg) What's going on? 

LUKE: I…Do you think this cruise is a good idea?

NICOLE: (forced laugh) Of course I do! Why else would I have suggested it? Do you think it is?

LUKE: I don't know. Maybe it's too… 

NICOLE: Too what? 

LUKE: Intimate? 

NICOLE: (blushing) Uh…I, well…what gave you that idea? This isn't our honeymoon you know. 

LUKE: Nothing…it's just that…well, cruises supposedly spell commitment and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. 

NICOLE: What advice book have you been reading Luke? This doesn't sound like you. You were intrigued with this idea last week. 

LUKE: I haven't been reading advice books, Nicole. I just don't want to l-…let you read into this too much.

NICOLE: (confused) What are you talking about? 

LUKE: (looks NICOLE squarely in the eye) I don't…UGH! This is so complicated! I just don't want you to think that I'm going to propose to you. 

NICOLE: (startled) I wasn't thinking that at all. Once again, where are you getting these bizarre situations? I thought this would just be a nice trip between the two of us, a chance to be together. 

LUKE: (defeated) I did too. 

NICOLE: Then what's the problem? 

LUKE: Maybe we shouldn't go. 

NICOLE: Okay, Luke, you've got to be honest with me. Who's influencing your choices right now? Is it Luke or is it someone else? 

LUKE: Look, it's just that a friend and I had a conversation and it got me thinking, okay? They're not influencing my decisions; I just was _thinking_ about what they said. 

NICOLE: (disappointed) So…do you want to go or not? 

(NICOLE gestures to plane tickets, travel brochures, shore excursion packets, and train times laid out on her living room table. LUKE picks up a brochure that has a picture of a couple dining on the balcony of a cruise ship with the sunset in the background. The two smiling people are holding up crystal champagne glasses in a toast.) 

LUKE: (quietly) No, Nicole…I don't think I want to go. 

NICOLE: (tries to smile) Okay. That's fine. I'll call the travel agent tomorrow. 

(LUKE nods silently, afraid of what he's just done)

NICOLE: Luke? 

LUKE: Yeah?

NICOLE: What does this mean for us?

LUKE: I don't know. Maybe…

NICOLE: (attempts to busy herself arranging travel material) I don't want to pressure you into a relationship you're not interested in having. (looks at LUKE) I never wanted to do that. 

LUKE: You're not. I promise. It's just…maybe…

NICOLE: Is there someone else?

LUKE: NO! That's not it! I was just saying that maybe we're just not…clicking? 

NICOLE: Yeah, I know what you mean. 

(An awkward silence fills the room and both are just waiting for the clichéd glass to break) 

LUKE: So…this is it, isn't it? 

NICOLE: (sighs) Yeah, this is it. You're a great man Luke. 

LUKE: Thanks. You're a good person Nicole.

(Both of them stand up, stare at each other uncomfortably, and head for the door. Both have their heads to the ground, ashamed for something non-existent…or just something that neither could comprehend at the moment. NICOLE opens the door and leans her head on the edge as LUKE leaves) 

NICOLE: Hey Luke? 

LUKE: Hmm?

NICOLE: Your friend…was it Lorelai? 

LUKE: Bye Nicole. It was nice seeing you. 

[END FLASHBACK]

---

LORELAI: Are you two still…?

LUKE: We're not together anymore. 

(LORELAI bites her lip, not knowing what to say. LUKE notices her perplexed condition and wonders to himself what to say next.) 

LORELAI: Well, was it a smooth breakup?

LUKE: Smooth breakup. 

LORELAI: (hesitant) Good, uh…yeah, that's good. 

LUKE: Yeah.

LORELAI: I'm sorry I bothered you about it. I didn't know. 

LUKE: It's okay. 

LORELAI: (gently) I've got to run home and finish unpacking among other things…if you need me, just call. 

LUKE: Yeah, okay. Bye. 

(LORELAI grabs her purse off the counter and begins to head out the door. 'On second thought…' LORELAI removes a roll of wine gums from her purse and placed them on top of the money she paid Luke for the coffee. LUKE notices, but doesn't look up. LORELAI exits.) 

[CUT to Gilmore house – later that evening]

LORELAI: So, how was the movie? 

RORY: (propping her feet up on the arms of the sofa) Oh, it was good. It would have been better if the guy sitting behind Lane didn't kick her in the back every two seconds. Then there was this little boy that hit me on the head a couple of times. Other than that, movie was great. 

LORELAI: Violent neighborhood. 

RORY: Yeah, no kidding. So how did you occupy yourself all afternoon? 

LORELAI: Well, after leaving Luke's, I came home and unpacked my bag. You know that belt I was looking for in Italy? It was in the side pocket! (throws arms up in defeat) Of course, I never thought to check the side pocket because I assumed that my water bottle and sunglasses were there. 

RORY: (smirking) Then don't make assumptions next time. 

LORELAI: Don't be mean. 

RORY: I'm sorry. I won't be mean ever again. 

LORELAI: You will, but I forgive you this time. 

RORY: Good. So how did the end of the conversation with Luke go? 

LORELAI: It was fine. (nonchalantly) He didn't go on the trip. 

RORY: What? Why not? 

LORELAI: We didn't really get into it. He and Nicole aren't together anymore. 

RORY: Oh. 

LORELAI: That's what I said. 

RORY: Was he bummed about it? 

LORELAI: He didn't act like it. He was just quiet and evasive. 

RORY: Well if you broke up with your boyfriend, you would be too. 

LORELAI: True. 

RORY: Is he dating someone else? 

LORELAI: (gives RORY a strange look) No? He didn't mention anyone else. He said it was a smooth breakup. 

RORY: But that doesn't mean he's not dating someone else. 

LORELAI: Rory, Luke is not the kind of guy to have an affair. 

RORY: You've got a point. But _after_ the breakup…

LORELAI: Why are you so hung up on this? 

RORY: Just wondering if he's single again, that's all. 

LORELAI: Okay, I know I told you to go for different types of guys, but Luke really is too old for you. 

RORY: (laughing) No Mom, I don't want to date Luke. 

LORELAI: (giving RORY a crazy look) Good. That would be…not quite…

RORY: I know what you mean. What about you?

LORELAI: What about me? 

RORY: Are you single? 

LORELAI: Last time I checked… 

RORY: Well, you and Luke could go out. 

LORELAI: Not this again… Rory. Luke and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Well, except when we're fighting, then we become less, but that's beside the point. He just broke up with his steady girlfriend anyway… you didn't exactly want to date right after Jess left, did you? 

RORY: No, I didn't. (sighs) You're right…I really didn't. Are you saying that maybe…

LORELAI: No. Rory, give up. The rest of the town has. I don't even remotely like Luke in that sense. 

RORY: (mumbling) You could have fooled me. 

LORELAI: Rory. Seriously, can we change topics? 

RORY: Good idea. 

LORELAI: Wow, you've got to start packing for Yale later this week. You're leaving for orientation in what…two weeks, I think? 

RORY: Yeah, two weeks. You're coming to the Parent's Day, right? 

LORELAI: Would I ever miss it? 

(RORY shakes her head and they continue chatting about their day as the scene fades out) 

(CUT to the Dragonfly Inn the next morning)

ROOF SPECIALIST: So anyway, we'll be by later this week to work on the shingles. It shouldn't be too much of a money drain because most are just chipped. It's nothing serious.  

LORELAI: Okay, that's fine. Thanks for stopping by. 

ROOF SPECIALIST: It's not a problem. See you later. 

(LORELAI walks over to LUKE who is tediously swiping a brush over the floorboards) 

LORELAI: (steps toward LUKE) Hey Leonardo. 

LUKE: Gah! Lorelai, stop! Don't walk anymore. 

LORELAI: Uh, okay. (steps backwards) 

LUKE: The finish is still wet right there. 

LORELAI: Oh, I didn't know.  So how's the finishing going?

LUKE: It's fine. Some of the boards have eroded away, so I've been fixing those with wood filler. It takes a while for that to dry. I can only put on the finish after that; so don't expect this to be finished anytime soon. 

LORELAI: Wasn't expecting a thing. You know, from up here, you look really short. 

LUKE: (looks up) Thanks. (puts hands on knees and stands up quickly) 

(LUKE wavers a bit from standing up too fast and LORELAI puts her hands on his arms to steady him) 

LORELAI: Whoa, don't fall over. You'll ruin your finishing. 

LUKE: No kidding. I guess I shouldn't stand up that fast after an hour of squatting two inches from the ground. 

LORELAI: Probably not. 

LUKE: Well, I better get back to the diner. I told Caesar I'd be gone for three hours and it's been more like three and a half. 

LORELAI: Ah, okay. Thanks for stopping by. I'll make sure and put up a wet floor finish sign right above this spot. I'll even make it purple so everyone can see. 

LUKE: You do that. So I'll see you for dinner presumably? 

LORELAI: Most likely. 

LUKE: All right, see ya then. 

(LUKE leaves, tiptoeing over certain finished spots as LORELAI watches bemused. She turns and heads toward the kitchen where SOOKIE is surveying the equipment. LORELAI pushes the door open slowly and accidentally hits MICHEL on his way out) 

MICHEL: (obviously ruffled) Watch where you're going! 

LORELAI: Sorry. Geez. 

SOOKIE: Hey!

LORELAI: Hey Sook. What's up with Frenchy this morning? 

SOOKIE: I don't know. He's been in a mood all morning. Maybe something happened in the family. 

LORELAI: Maybe. Anyhow, how's everything looking? 

SOOKIE: (overjoyed) Ooh, it looks great. There's more space here than at the Independence Inn. I didn't even notice until I started measuring! This is going to be so great. I can put in some extra shelves and spice racks, oh, and I can even hang hooks to put my cutting boards on! I'm so excited!

LORELAI: (grinning) Obviously. I'm glad this is going to work. Just think, two more months. 

SOOKIE: (jumping up and down) Two more months! 

LORELAI: (laughing) Your baby is going to do long jump when it gets to high school. 

SOOKIE: Unless Jackson forces it to play basketball. 

LORELAI: Jackson played basketball? With what? A head of lettuce? 

SOOKIE: No, silly! You didn't know he played basketball? 

LORELAI: No, I didn't. We've never talked about sports. 

SOOKIE: Ah, well he did for two years. He doesn't bring it up though. 

LORELAI: Hmm, I'll have to ask him about those three pointers later. 

SOOKIE: Sure thing. Anyway, did you talk to Luke? He's out there finishing the floor. 

LORELAI: Oh yeah, I talked to him and then he left. 

SOOKIE: Oh okay. (looks around and whispers solemnly) Did you hear the news? 

LORELAI: News?

SOOKIE: The thing with Luke and Nicole. 

LORELAI: They're not together anymore? 

SOOKIE: (face falls) I wanted to tell you. 

LORELAI: Oh, sorry. I was talking to Luke and he mentioned that.

SOOKIE: He was looking glum all summer.

LORELAI: Really? That's a long time. When I talked to him, he said everything was fine and that it had been a smooth breakup. 

SOOKIE: He's probably a little better now that you and Rory are back. 

LORELAI: Probably. He missed Rory a bunch, I'm sure. She sure missed him. 

SOOKIE: (suggestively) I think he missed you a tad more. 

LORELAI: (exasperated) What is this?! 

SOOKIE: What is what? 

LORELAI: Never mind. Rory and I were talking and...oh forget it. You okay here? 

SOOKIE: (trying not to smile) Yep, I'm good. 

LORELAI: Okay, well I'll be talking to the carpeting people outside. 

(LORELAI exits the kitchen and SOOKIE grinned half with confusion, half with the satisfaction of proving her theories)

(CUT to Gilmore house later that evening – LORELAI is in the shower) 

(phone ringing) 

LORELAI: Oh crap! I'm in the shower! Why do people always call at the most inconvenient times? 

(LORELAI stumbles to get out of the shower and hits her toe on the shower door on the way out. She winces in pain, but is more concerned with getting to the phone in case it might be Rory or someone equally as important. She attempts to wrap a towel around her bare body with one hand, but is failing miserably. She finally just hops her way to the phone and picks it up.) 

LORELAI: (breathlessly) Hello? 

EMILY: Have you been running?

LORELAI: Who is this?

EMILY: It's your mother, Lorelai. 

LORELAI: (instantly regretting that she left the shower) Hi Mom. I haven't been running. I was in the shower when the phone rang. 

EMILY: Oh. I'm sorry. Anyway, I need to speak with you about something. Do you have a minute?

LORELAI: I guess. Hold on a minute. 

(LORELAI places the phone on a nearby table while she wraps herself with the towel. She sits on a chair and tucks the towel underneath her so it doesn't fall.)

LORELAI: You were saying?

EMILY: Your father and I have been meaning to get the upstairs guestroom painted before we have the DAR Christmas dinner. We've been struggling with painter after painter and nobody seems to want to work with us. So, we finally found someone and they can do it, but they need to do it tomorrow. (is starting to ramble) Well, with Richard's health problems, I didn't want to expose him to any of the paint fumes. We concluded that we would simply need to stay somewhere else for a couple days. One night is certainly not enough time to book a room in a hotel and Richard didn't want to stay with the Robeson's. I was wondering if we could possibly stay at your place for a couple days while they are painting. 

LORELAI: You… 

EMILY: Would it be too much trouble just for two days Lorelai? It's not like your house is swarming with people. You'll hardly notice that we're there. Amalia even agreed to come along so that she could still cook meals for all of us. 

LORELAI: I…well… Are you sure there's nowhere else you could stay? 

(RORY enters through the front door) 

RORY: I'm home!

LORELAI: (putting hand over mouthpiece) Kitchen table!

(RORY walks into the kitchen and is taken aback when she sees LORELAI with nothing but a towel wrapped around her) 

RORY: Your clothes…

LORELAI: (trying to pantomime her situation while still listening to EMILY on the phone) Oh. Well…I… (sighs) you can stay. 

EMILY: Really?

LORELAI: Did I not just say you could?

EMILY: Well, I never can tell when you're being serious.

LORELAI: (rolls eyes) For once, I am. You can stay. We have two extra rooms you, Dad, and Amalia can stay in. I don't think Rory would mind too much.  

(RORY gives LORELAI a funny look as she hears her name) 

EMILY: Thank you so much Lorelai. We'll see you tomorrow? What time will you be home? 

LORELAI: I'll be home at around 11:30 for my lunch break. You can drop by then if you like. If not, I'm usually home at 7:00. 

EMILY: We will see you at 11:30 then. Oh, and do fix up your house a little bit before we get there if you could. 

LORELAI: (sighs) Fine. I'll see you then. Bye Mom. 

EMILY: Bye Lorelai. 

RORY: So what's going on? Let's start with why you've got no clothes on. (hands LORELAI a set of clothes that she retrieved from her room) 

LORELAI: (taking clothes from RORY) I was in the shower and the phone rang. I thought it might be you, so I lunged for the phone and it was the ever-stunning Emily. 

RORY: You should've stayed in the shower.

LORELAI: That's what I said! But anyway, she and grandpa want to stay with us for a couple days while they get a room painted. There was no way out of it, so I said yes. (puts finger to temple) 

RORY: It's okay. It's only a couple days. It won't be so bad. Who's Amalia?

LORELAI: Yeah, I guess not. Amalia's the new help I'm assuming.

RORY: (shrugs) Must be. 

LORELAI: Anyway, I'm going to get some clothes on and then we'll head over to Luke's for dinner, kay? 

RORY: Okay. Hurry though! I'm starving! 

LORELAI: (running upstairs awkwardly with the towel) I'll try!

[CUT to Luke's where LORELAI and RORY are sitting at the counter]

RORY: So, the room upstairs across from yours is where Grandma and Grandpa are going to stay?

LORELAI: (meekly) Yes?

RORY: Have you seen that room?

LORELAI: In my lifetimes, yes. Since Trix was here, no. 

RORY: You've got some major cleaning to do. 

LORELAI: You're going to help me though. Right?

RORY: (taking pleasure in her mother's begging) Maybe. 

LORELAI: Oh come on! I'll…I'll… 

(LINDSAY and DEAN walk in. RORY waves and both of them smile and wave back. LINDSAY motions for her to join them at a table.)

RORY: Do you mind?

LORELAI: Are you going to help me clean? 

RORY: I'll think about it. 

LORELAI: Fine. Have fun. Make sure they don't choose yellow for the wedding colors. 

(RORY rolls her eyes and walks over to where LINDSAY and DEAN are sitting) 

RORY: Hey, long time no see. So, have you guys flipped through the catalog yet? 

LINDSAY: Actually…

(pan back to LORELAI at the counter) 

LUKE: Same as always? 

LORELAI: (looking up from her coffee mug) Same as always. Then when you're done with me, you can head over to the wedding planner's table. 

LUKE: (filling up her mug) They do look like they're on their way. 

LORELAI: Off a cliff?

LUKE: (giving her a look) You know what I mean. It's not…too outlandish of an idea for them to get married you know…

LORELAI: Luke, they're eighteen. Isn't that a bit young? 

LUKE: Well, I guess. 

LORELAI: That's what I thought. 

(LUKE goes over to RORY, DEAN, and LINDSAY, takes their orders, gives to order to the kitchen and returns to the counter)

LUKE: (wipes mug while talking to LORELAI) It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, you know. 

LORELAI: Since when have you been the literary man? 

LUKE: I'm just saying. 

(They stare at each other for a minute, daring each other to turn away first. LORELAI finally looks away.) 

LORELAI: So yeah…my parents are coming to stay with Rory and me for a couple days. (groans) I can't wait.

LUKE: Sounds adventurous. 

LORELAI: I think death-causing would be a better adjective, but sure, why not. 

LUKE: How are they going to handle your eating situation? I doubt your mother will come here with you. 

LORELAI: That's the other thing. She's bringing her hired help so that she can cook meals for us. (puts head in hands) 

LUKE: (sympathetic) So sorry. It's only two days. 

LORELAI: Only. It's going to seem like an eternity. 

LUKE: That it might. 

(LUKE turns around to serve the dishes that are ready. He brings the plates over to RORY, DEAN, and LINDSAY and the remaining one to LORELAI.) 

LORELAI: (sadly) This is the last burger I'm going to eat for the next two days. 

LUKE: Well, look on the bright side. Your cholesterol will go down and you'll lose weight. 

LORELAI: You so did not open for the 'You think I'm fat?' line that wives always say to their husbands. 

LUKE: (tired) You never stop. I didn't mean that you were fat; it's just that women always seem to fret over how they look. 

LORELAI: Oh, so now you're stereotyping women? You're just on a roll tonight aren't you? Be glad I'm not THAT strong of a feminist. (grins) 

LUKE: (a smile starts to creep onto his face, but he stops it) Shut up and eat your burger. 

LORELAI: (satisfied smile) You so thought that was funny. 

LUKE: Did not. 

LORELAI: Whatever Luke. (takes a bite of her burger) 

[CUT to Dragonfly Inn the next morning]

LORELAI: I know you said not to expect this done anytime soon, but it will end, right? Eventually?

LUKE: Yeah, I'm almost done. Just give me one more day.

LORELAI: Okay, because this finish stuff is…really not smelling that great. I can see why my parents wanted to get out of the house.

LUKE: Speaking of your parents, when are they coming in?

LORELAI: Uh, now? I was headed out. 

LUKE: Ah, well don't kill them. There's not much space left in Stars Hollow to hide the bodies. 

LORELAI: Then I'll have to move to Hartford. Anyway, see ya later. Maybe. Depending on what his and her highness want me to do. (rolls eyes)

LUKE: Well, I'll talk to you whenever. 

LORELAI: Yep, talk to you later. 

[CUT to Gilmore house where LORELAI is sitting on the couch, eating some strawberries, and waiting for her parents to arrive.]

(The doorbell sounds and LORELAI pads over to the door.)

LORELAI: (opening door) Hey Mom, Dad, and Amalia? 

RICHARD: Hello Lorelai. 

EMILY: Hello. 

AMALIA: (timidly) Hi. 

LORELAI: Well, come in. Uh, your rooms are upstairs. Mom, Dad, your room is the one next to mine and Amalia's is the one across the way. (The trio steps inside and stops to survey their temporary home for the next two days)

EMILY: Your house seems to have gotten smaller since we were here last.

LORELAI: (sarcastic) Well, that's what happens when you rinse it in too much hot water. 

EMILY: (not realizing the insinuation) Did you get more furniture?

LORELAI: No Mom, you just haven't been here in a while. Come on, let's get your things settled upstairs. 

(LORELAI trudges upstairs while the trio follows, their eyes examining everything they pass) 

LORELAI: Well, here you are. Make yourselves at home. I'll be back later.

EMILY: You're just going to leave us here?

LORELAI: You make it sound like we're stuck in Antarctica. 

EMILY: Well, we're not going out for lunch?

LORELAI: Um, no? I've got to get back to the inn. 

RICHARD: Emily, don't worry. Lorelai, we'll be fine. Thank you for showing us the rooms. 

LORELAI: You're welcome. I'll be home later and we can talk then. 

AMALIA: (tapping LORELAI on the shoulder) Excuse me? 

LORELAI: Yes?

AMALIA: May I use the kitchen facilities? 

LORELAI: Sure, go ahead. (laughing) Just don't burn the house down. 

AMALIA: (frowning) I won't.

LORELAI: (sighing) I'm going to go now, call me on my cell phone if you need anything. All the numbers are by the phone.

EMILY: Fine. We'll see you for dinner. 

RICHARD: Emily, did you pack my striped tie? 

(EMILY and RICHARD converse as LORELAI walks downstairs and scene fades out) 

[CUT to the Dragonfly later in the evening]

CARPET SPECIALIST: (tapping SOOKIE on the shoulder) Excuse me? Are you the manager? 

SOOKIE: Oh, no. That's Lorelai Gilmore, the one standing over there. (points to LORELAI working on some bills)

CS: Ah, I see. Thank you. 

CS: (stands in front of LORELAI) Ms. Gilmore? 

LORELAI: (jumps back startled) Ahh! Yeah, that's me. Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. 

CS: It's all right. I just wanted to let you know that we finished the estimate for the carpet. It's going to be around $18,000 to carpet the entire inn. Of course, we're not carpeting the kitchen and the lobby area. 

LORELAI: (shocked) $18,000? I thought we agreed the other day that it would only come to about $14,000, if even that? 

CS: Well, there are more rooms than we thought there were. I hate to put a damper on you, but we haven't included a daytime fee or labor costs into that figure either. 

LORELAI: (trying to stay calm) Okay, that'll be fine. We'll arrange it somehow. Um, when are you going to come by?

CS: Probably sometime within the next week. We'll need your down payment by this Friday at the latest. 

LORELAI: (sighing) All right, I'll write a check tomorrow. (forcing a smile) Thanks for coming by, I appreciate it. 

CS: Not a problem. I'll be talking to you later. 

LORELAI: Yeah, you will. 

(LORELAI walks into the kitchen where SOOKIE is stocking utensils and equipment in drawers) 

LORELAI: Sookie?

SOOKIE: Hey Lorelai! (worried) What happened? 

LORELAI: Oh, it's nothing. Did you happen to hook up the coffeemaker yet? I have a headache and I need coffee. 

SOOKIE: (concerned) No, I didn't hook it up yet. I'm sorry. 

LORELAI: It's okay. I've got to get home to my parents. (rolls eyes)

SOOKIE: (giving LORELAI a hug) You'll be okay. 

LORELAI: I hope so. 

(LORELAI exits) 

[CUT to GILMORE HOUSE]

(LORELAI, visibly stressed, comes into the doorway and proceeds to head upstairs for a shower)

EMILY: Lorelai, there you are!

LORELAI: (on her way up the stairs) Yes, here I am, is there something you need?

EMILY: Amalia needs help finding some equipment and food products to use for dinner. 

LORELAI: Mom, I doubt I have anything she wants. Why don't the two of you run over to Doose's? 

EMILY: Where?

LORELAI: The grocery store here. It's only two blocks away.

EMILY: Nonsense, you should have enough food. In actuality, we brought our own, but we need pans and things. Come down here and help Amalia. 

LORELAI: (exasperatedly) All right, I'm coming. 

(EMILY and LORELAI walk into the kitchen, LORELAI slightly behind EMILY. LORELAI is appalled to see that AMALIA has pretty much torn apart her entire kitchen. There are pans, pots, bowls, knives, and Cutting boards totally covering the little counter and table space there is.) 

LORELAI: (still in shock) Well, what do you need help finding? Amalia looks like she's done pretty well on her own. She's found everything I own. 

EMILY: Well, are there certain pans you reserve for certain things? Bowls that you use for different sauces? Do you have a wok? I was thinking Amalia could try some stir-fry. 

LORELAI: Mom, I don't live in China. I hardly even use the kitchen. Just use whatever you want.

EMILY: So we will. I can't believe this…do you have a dishwasher? 

LORELAI: It broke a while ago…we just wash dishes by hand. Is there anything else you feel the need to critique before I go take a shower? 

EMILY: I am not critiquing. 

LORELAI: (determined to stop the conversation) Time for my shower. 

(CUT to Dinner) 

EMILY: I can't believe we're not eating at a proper table. I mean, look at this sofa. 

LORELAI: (gritting teeth) You're the one who chose to stay here. 

EMILY: I know, but still, I thought that you'd have a proper table by now. 

RICHARD: Well, she doesn't Emily. Let's just be thankful that we have a roof over our head and something decent to eat. This casserole is delicious Amalia. 

LORELAI: Thank you Dad. (picking at her food)

RORY: So how was your day, Mom? 

LORELAI: Not good…some things at the inn are going to end up costing more money than we thought they would. 

RORY: I'm sorry…you'll find a way to work through it. You always do. (smiles) 

LORELAI: (smiles back) Yeah, I hope so. So how – 

AMALIA: Well, you should learn to manage your money wisely. 

EMILY: That's what I've been trying to tell her for the last however many years. 

LORELAI: (appalled that AMALIA is commenting) Uh, I do manage my money wisely. There's just not much to manage. So Rory, how - 

AMALIA: (condescending) I don't make much money as hired help, but my husband and I reside in a modest home and we have an actual dinner table. 

EMILY: See? You could have that if you wanted. 

LORELAI: (thoroughly ruffled) Butmaybe I don't want that. Amalia, if you didn't know, I happen to be the partial owner and executive manager of my own inn. Doesn't that tell you that I can handle my own money?

AMALIA: Maybe. Shouldn't you be living somewhere else other than (turns up her nose and gestures to house) this? 

RORY: (quietly to no one in particular) I'm going to go upstairs and read. 

LORELAI: (slamming down her fork) Excuse me? I paid for this entire house by myself with NO help from anyone. You have no right to talk about it that way. 

EMILY: She only speaks the truth Lorelai. If you could just listen to her. I mean, there are soda stains in the carpet. 

LORELAI: Are you going to spend the entire night criticizing my lifestyle? If you are, why did you want to stay here?! 

EMILY: I'm not criticizing, I'm stating facts. We're staying here because there was nowhere else to stay! 

RICHARD: Emily. 

EMILY: Keep reading your paper. Stay out of this. 

RICHARD: (sighing) Fine. (opens paper) 

LORELAI: (argumentative) You might've been more satisfied staying in a dumpster somewhere down a back alley. Did you ever think about that? It's probably nicer than my little house here, isn't it? 

EMILY: Don't you dare talk to me like that. 

LORELAI: And your over critical analysis of my house and the way I live is any better? 

AMALIA: Her attitude is born of this house… 

LORELAI: (whirling around to AMALIA) You know what? _You_ can stay out of this. You are the hired help. That means you do what people tell you to do without arguing because you get paid for what you do. I'm telling you now to shut up. 

(LORELAI and EMILY stand up at the same time) 

EMILY: I CANNOT believe that you just said that! 

LORELAI: (infuriated) I'm going for a walk. Have a nice dinner. 

(LORELAI runs to the doorway, grabs the house keys, and exits. EMILY comes into the foyer where RORY is standing on the stairs with her hand on the banister.) 

EMILY: Just lovely, she ran off. She can never think of anything better to do than run away, can she?  

RORY: (softly) Grandma, just let her. 

EMILY: Like I have a choice. 

(EMILY turns to return to the living room and RORY looks sympathetically at the door.)

(LORELAI is aimlessly wandering the streets. It's approximately 11:00 and no one is out on the streets except for a few leaves blowing around in the calming wind. She still has a headache and is trying to swallow the threat of tears. She sees the light on in Luke's and walks over to the window. She lightly raps on the door and Luke comes over to open it.) 

LUKE: I wasn't expecting to see you at all today. 

LORELAI: (morose) Neither was I. 

(LORELAI just stands there, not knowing what to do with herself.) 

LUKE: You don't look so good. 

LORELAI: I don't feel so good. 

LUKE: Want coffee?

LORELAI: That would be nice. 

LUKE: All right. I can do that. Sit down before you grow into a statue. 

LORELAI: (mutters) Statues have better lives than me. 

(LORELAI flops onto a stool and drills her eyes into the wall in front of her. LUKE pours her a mug of coffee and sets it in front of her. He continues to count the cash in the register. LORELAI sits there, motionless for a moment and a tear trickles down the side of her face.)

LUKE: (reaches under the counter and takes out one of the wine gums that LORELAI gave him earlier and hands it to her) Here. 

LORELAI: (faintly smiles) Thanks. (pops it into her mouth)  

(Both of them sit in silence as LORELAI periodically sips her coffee. After a while, she stops drinking and stares forward once again. The millions of tears she has been trying to hold back are slowly running in rivulets down her face and she forces herself to bite her hand so that she doesn't start sobbing. She doesn't notice LUKE walking around the counter.) 

LUKE: (putting his hands around her waist gently and pulling her off the stool) Come on, I can't let you bite your hand off. 

LORELAI: (through tears) It tastes better than vegetables. 

LUKE: (pulling her into a hug) I'm sure it does. Now what is up? God, I haven't seen you this stressed since…never mind. 

LORELAI: (with one arm around LUKE and moving the other one wildly, in tune with her words) I feel like I can't take this anymore. It's just so much stuff going on at once. (sobbing) I…There's all this stuff at the inn that's going to cost so much money. I don't know where we're going to get it from. Buying the inn itself used up most of Sookie's and my money. The carpeting alone is $18,000. Then there's the roofing and… (voice trails off as her body trembles) 

LUKE: (wistfully) That is a lot of money. You could get a l -…you'll figure it out. You'll find something. You're smart. (without thinking, he kisses the top of her head) 

LORELAI: (grinning to herself) I hope. 

LUKE: I get the feeling there's more to this breakdown than $18,000. I also happen to know that your parents happen to be boarding at your house. Is there something up with that? More specifically with that uptight mother of yours? 

LORELAI: (visibly deflates) You win. I let her stay at my place and she spends the entire night criticizing everything. She insulted my house, the way I manage my money, and my sofa. Then to top that off, her maid joins in. I never thought her maid would join in on her tirades. Isn't that disrespectful? Isn't that supposed to be against the unwritten law of maid servicing? I just don't understand why she always has to find something wrong with my life. Nothing in my life can satisfy my mother. I had this wall up against all of her ridiculous comments and I always tried to find her annoying instead of upsetting, but quite frankly, I'm sick of it and I can't take this anymore. (starts crying again) I just want somebody to be happy with me for once. Just once. 

LUKE: Rory is. Rory thinks you're the greatest person in the world. You're her role model. Remember her graduation speech? 

LORELAI: (smiles a little and calms down) Yeah, Rory's wonderful. 

LUKE: I think you're great…slightly odd and annoying at times, but you're a good person. 

LORELAI: Thanks. 

LUKE: Welcome. 

(There's an awkward silence as the both of them just stand there in each other's arms, not saying a word. The action speaks for itself.) 

LORELAI: Anyway…I better go. Rory's probably sitting on the doorstep waiting for me to get home. 

LUKE: Yeah. 

(LUKE releases his grip on LORELAI and looks at her for a minute. He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and rests his hand on her shoulder.) 

LUKE: You'll be fine. 

LORELAI: (yanks his hand down from her shoulder abruptly) I hate it when you do that. 

LUKE: (offended and perplexed) Uh…do what? 

LORELAI: (looking down, lip trembling) I hate that you love me and I find it so hard to love you back. 

(LORELAI immediately runs out the door towards her home, not looking behind her. LUKE freezes in place and stares at the diner door swinging in whatever was left of the wind.) 

[CUT to Gilmore House]

(EMILY is on her way to the bathroom to get a drink of water. She passes by LORELAI's room and can hear her painful sobbing. She grimaces and puts her hand on the doorknob. She sighs, lets go, and proceeds to the bathroom.)


	2. The Signs are Unclear

**Title: **_If You Want Me To_

**Author:** Ruby Garnet

**Disclaimer: ** As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything Gilmore Girls related. 

**Summary:** Lorelai needs to deal with some unresolved issues but emotions are definitely not the easiest game pieces to move. This is, was, and is going to be a L/L fic. Just remember: Good things come to those who wait. Enjoy and leave some feedback if you can! Thanks. *big smile*

**A/N:** So much credit goes to my two betas; you know who you are. You guys are angels. I also wanted to thank those of you that have reviewed…this is the first thing I've ever written and just the fact that you are reading this at all (and reviewing) makes me so happy. Thank you. 

---

[PRESENT – Gilmore house in the morning]

RORY: (opening the door to LORELAI's room slowly) Mom?

LORELAI: (putting in earrings) Morning sunshine. 

RORY: (pushing the door closed) So…last night. From my standpoint, it didn't end so well. 

LORELAI: (laughing slightly) Eh, no it didn't. It's okay though. 

RORY: Where'd you go walking? I went outside to find you but you weren't there. 

LORELAI: I just walked around town. 

RORY: Oh, okay. (trying to lighten the conversation) So what are your plans for today? 

LORELAI: (sitting on bed pulling shoes on) Writing out more checks…making sure Sookie has the coffeemaker hooked up…coming home to spend lunch with you…I think that just about covers it. 

RORY: Ooh! Lunch. I didn't think you'd get a break, but I'm glad you did. So what are we doing for lunch? Luke's? We haven't been there in a day and a half; you must be dying to go. 

LORELAI: (opening her closet to shield herself from RORY) Actually, I was thinking we could just pick up sandwiches from Doose's and eat in the gazebo. 

RORY: (hesitant) Okay, that's fine. I never thought I'd see the day when you choose a product of Taylor's over Luke's. 

LORELAI: Bizarre things happen everyday. 

RORY: They sure do.  For instance, when they discovered the Antarctic cod. 

LORELAI: (finally ready to go) I'll never understand people with that much time on their hands. Anyways, I'm going to go. I'll see you around noon. Don't forget that you can go outside if you want. (smiles) 

RORY: (laughs) Don't worry. I will make sure that my brain isn't fried by non educational television. 

(They hug and LORELAI heads downstairs. She heads outside and stops when she notices EMILY rearranging a flower vase next to the door.)

LORELAI: (deadpan) Excuse me, but I have to get out. 

EMILY: (apologetic) Lorelai…

(LORELAI opens the door without a word, closes it, and walks out to her jeep) 

[CUT to Dragonfly Inn]

(LORELAI is swiveling around in a high-rise stool and is writing out a check to the carpeting and roof specialists. She finishes, stops spinning, and places them on the counter side by side. She looks at the amounts and takes a deep breath. 'We'll get it somehow.' She punches numbers on a calculator as someone approaches the desk.) 

LORELAI: (still punching and laughing, assuming it is another contractor) So, whom do I make your check out to? 

LUKE: You're not paying me. Remember? 

LORELAI: (swallowing and looking up for a brief moment) Oh, yeah. Hi.

LUKE: I just wanted to let you know that the floor is done. Just don't step on it or the sole of your shoe will be stuck to the floor. 

LORELAI: (nervously) Oh, okay. Thanks again, you've been a big help. 

LUKE: (just as nervous) You're welcome. I hope things are better with the parents tonight. 

LORELAI: Yeah, I do too. (looks up and smiles painfully) Anyways, I've got to go do some work over there. (points finger without direction) 

LUKE: Ah, talk to you later then. 

LORELAI: Yeah, later. 

(LORELAI hurriedly sweeps papers into her arms and walks into the other room with her face burning. She drops the papers on a small mahogany coffee table and sits on the floor. She picks up her pen with the full intention of finishing calculations, but ends up twirling it around like a baton in distraction. SOOKIE walks by the entrance to the room and notices LORELAI sitting on the floor with a distant look in her eyes.) 

SOOKIE: (enthusiastic) There you are! I've been looking all over for you. 

LORELAI: (snapping out of her daze) Oh, hey Sookie. 

SOOKIE: (sitting on the sofa behind LORELAI) So, how've you been? 

LORELAI: (sullen) Been better, but okay. You? 

SOOKIE: I'm great. I've been researching wallpaper options for the larger rooms. They just don't make anything like those beige Medici patterns anymore. Lately, everything's got big pink flowers or ivy vines on it. 

LORELAI: Sookie, just remember that we own an inn, not a garden, and you'll be fine. 

SOOKIE: (laughs) I will. So how did the night with the parents go? 

LORELAI: (sarcastic) One of the best ever. I give it 4 out of 5 stars. I can now be classified as a royal idiot. 

SOOKIE: Aw, sweetie, don't say that. What happened? 

LORELAI: Did you ever hear that story about the train crash in 1995 over in India? 

SOOKIE: (wondering where this is going) No…

LORELAI: Okay, well one train hit a cow. In India, cows are sacred, so therefore, it stopped. While that train was stopped, a speeding train came down the same track and hit it. The accident killed 358 people after going 'kaboom!' (knocks her two fists against one another) My mother was the cow and I was the train that got hit. 

SOOKIE: (bites lip in sympathy) Sad story. Did you ever hear the one about Lorelai and her parents in the fall of 2003? What happened there? 

LORELAI: (sighing) My mother wants to criticize everything I do and everything I own. It's nothing new. Last night, it was the house…then Amalia (turns to SOOKIE and says 'The hired help.' SOOKIE nods.) started in with her and I pretty much lost it. I'm tired of having to defend myself against my own mother. I'm glad I wasn't one of those children who expected to have their first drawing hung on the refrigerator because it probably wouldn't have been (LORELAI uses air quotes) 'symmetrical' or 'beautiful' enough for the glorious Emily. Like I told Luke, all I want is for somebody to be happy with me for _once_. 

SOOKIE: (curiously) Luke? 

LORELAI: (wanting to smack herself) I might've mentioned some stuff to him, that's all.

SOOKIE: When'd you go over there? 

LORELAI: (tired laugh) After the outburst, I just took a walk and ended up at Luke's. (a sad expression crosses her face) 

SOOKIE: (refusing the urge to make a snide comment about where she went) Oh. You don't sound too enthusiastic about that visit either. (drops her previously animated hands to her lap) 

LORELAI: Well, I was overly emotional and said some stuff…you wouldn't know what I meant… (voice trails off and she begins to read over and sign contracts) 

SOOKIE: You? Overly emotional? (holds up hands as if to say 'what about me?') 

LORELAI: (holds up hand in a stop position) Sorry, I forgot about Sachmo. My condolences and apologies. (smiles a bit) 

SOOKIE: Better. Do you want to talk about what happened at Luke's? (concerned) I have a feeling it would make you feel slightly better. 

LORELAI: I'll tell you that I managed to create a soap opera out of a simple visit. (softens) Other than that, I don't really want to talk about it… 

SOOKIE: Okay. If you ever do though…I'll be – 

MICHEL: (head jutting out from the doorframe, irritated) The carpet man is looking for the two of you. 

LORELAI: (mumbling) Great. 

SOOKIE: We're coming. 

(SOOKIE exits and LORELAI follows behind. LORELAI pauses for a moment and looks around the room she was just in. She glares at the paintings, almost expecting them to reveal her untold secret. She pivots on her heel and leaves.) 

[CUT to RORY and LORELAI in Gazebo]

RORY: (through laughter) I am such a klutz. I cannot believe that just happened! (is wiping mustard off of her shirt and picking bread up off the floor) 

LORELAI: That's the ham's way of telling you that you should have gotten turkey. 

RORY: So you're saying that the cold cuts are conspiring against me? 

LORELAI: Indirectly, yes. (smiles) 

RORY: (gathering napkins) Well, there are worse things to be a victim of conspiracy to. 

LORELAI: True enough. You started to pack for orientation yet? No waiting until the last minute on this packing job. 

RORY: (rolls eyes) I was going to start tomorrow. 

LORELAI: Cool. (grins) That means that I can plan your entire wardrobe. You've gotta look smart. You can wear those thick-rimmed, black glasses of yours with black slacks and a tan shirt. 

RORY: Daria? 

LORELAI: Precisely! She's a fun girl. Opinionated too. 

RORY: That she was, but I don't think I want to be opinionated through my clothing. (knowingly) Yale is supposedly very trendy yet conservative. 

LORELAI: (crunching on a chip) Yale has a fashion magazine? 

RORY: Nah, I overheard some girls talking about it at graduation. 

LORELAI: They are the most reliable source, aren't they?

RORY: You have a point, but some of their sisters went and yada yada. Eventually everything just gets passed through the grapevine. 

LORELAI: Okay, so conservative and trendy. Why don't we go with –?

RORY: How about we go with 'Yes Rory, you can plan your own wardrobe'? 

LORELAI: (pouts) But that's no fun. I like to dress up my little girl. 

RORY: (equally as whiny) But Mommy, I don't wanna be a Barbie. 

LORELAI: (beaten) Oh fine. 

RORY: (sympathetic) Don't worry, you can still accessorize for me. 

LORELAI: (relieved) Thank you. 

RORY: (brightly) Hey, let's get dessert. 

LORELAI: Sure, what do you want? 

RORY: Pie from Luke's sounds really nice right now. 

LORELAI: (pausing) Um, sure. Why don't you go ahead and get it? I'm still eating. (gestures to fourth of sandwich on a wrapper) 

RORY: You can finish when we get back. I don't even know what flavor you want. (pointedly) You never do either. 

LORELAI: (looking at her hands) No, really, you go on ahead. I'll just get some ice cream when we get home. 

RORY: …What's going on? First you turn down cheeseburgers and now pie? Don't tell me you're going on a diet. I won't believe you.

LORELAI: Rory, honestly, I just don't feel like pie. Go ahead. (forces a smile) I'll be fine. 

RORY: (latches onto LORELAI and drags her onto the gazebo step) You are coming. Leave the food. 

LORELAI: (struggling) Rory, I'm fine! 

RORY: Uh huh. They discovered a new continent. Believe that? Didn't think so. Come on!

[CUT to Luke's – RORY still has her hand firmly grasping LORELAI's]

RORY: (whispering) I still don't see what the big deal is. 

LORELAI: (muttering) If only you knew. 

(RORY drags a reluctant LORELAI to a table near the counter. LORELAI props a menu up directly in front of her face and pretends to stare intently at the dessert options, even though she knows them all by heart.)

RORY: (rolling eyes) Mom, come on. You know all the options. When Luke gets over here, all you have to do is blurt out something. He hasn't added anything new last time I checked. Did he? (opens menu as well) 

LORELAI: You never know. (looks up from menu, seeing that LUKE is not coming over) 

RORY: Why have you become so skittish lately? You don't want burgers, you don't want pie, and now you seemingly are avoiding Luke. Are you avoiding Luke?

LORELAI: (facing RORY, but starting past her) No…I just don't feel like pie or burgers. I've gotta go now. My lunch break's almost over. 

RORY:  It's 12:30; you've got half an hour. 

LORELAI: Well, you never know. I mean, the guy working on the gas lines said he might – 

LUKE: What can I get you two? 

(RORY begins to open her mouth but is interrupted when LORELAI quickly props a menu up in front of her, making a clicking noise as the plastic hits the table.) 

RORY: We just came to get dessert. I'll have cherry pie. Peter Rabbit over here will have… (gestures to the hiding LORELAI) 

LORELAI: I'll…I'll just uh…

LUKE: It would help if you turned your menu right side up. 

LORELAI: (flipping her menu) Oh, yeah. 

LUKE: (sighs and tucks pen behind his ear) Lorelai, can I talk to you for a second? 

RORY: What's going on?

LUKE and LORELAI: Nothing. 

RORY: (unconvinced) Oh yeah, it's nothing. (shoos away with hands) Go talk. 

(As LUKE and LORELAI walk away to the storeroom, LORELAI shoots RORY a playful glare that could easily be identified as the coined 'You are so mean' look that was often shared by the two.) 

LUKE: (closing door behind him) So…how've you been?

LORELAI: Been good…been good. (leans against a shelf and pauses for a moment) About last night… I was really…

LUKE: Emotional? 

LORELAI: Yeah, that's the word. (rambling) I don't know if everything I said was what I really meant to say…or if it came out the wrong way…or if it was even what I wanted to say at all. My mouth has a tendency to do its own thing and I never really – (catches a bottle of mustard that she's just knocked over) and I am _so_ klutzy. (flustered) 

LUKE: I know. (stares at ground) 

LORELAI: (embarrassed laugh) Yeah, pretty much everyone knows I can't go anywhere without running into someone or knocking something over. Heaven forbid if they ever open a china store in Stars Hollow. I definitely won't be a customer there. Neither will Rory. I mean, today at lunch – 

LUKE: (noticing she's totally missed the point) Lorelai. 

LORELAI: (biting lip) I…just don't know what to say. 

LUKE: (looks at LORELAI) I don't either. (silence) What you said last night…

LORELAI: (swallows, looks to the side, and says quietly) Here it comes. 

LUKE: (croaking) Was it true? 

LORELAI: …I don't hate you, if that's what you mean. 

LUKE: That's good to know. 

(Through the door, both of them can hear annoyed requests from customers as their awkward silence lengthens) 

LORELAI: (looking at the door and taking uneven breaths) I better let you go…back to the diner. You've got hungry people that need your great food. I'll talk to you tomorrow. My parents are still here. 

LUKE: (nodding) Your lunch break is over anyhow. 

(Both of them head for the door and LORELAI reaches for the doorknob) 

LUKE: …You know, I didn't mean anything by… 

LORELAI: (turning slowly) Luke? Don't make it harder than it already is. 

(LUKE nods and they both head out. RORY looks up to see LORELAI's facial expression. Noticing that it's solemn and none too happy, RORY acknowledges her cue to exit right after LORELAI. RORY turns around and sees LUKE leaning on the storage room door, looking beaten. They exchange grim smiles and RORY exits.) 

[CUT to Gilmore House later that evening]

(LORELAI and RORY are in LORELAI's room joking about college)

LORELAI: I bet that when you come home, you'll be so smart that you'll be able to answer anything. 

RORY: (flouncing onto the bed) I don't think I'll be able to answer everything, but I'll definitely learn an incredible amount while I'm there. 

LORELAI: Maybe you'll be able to tell me why the professor on Gilligan's Island can make a radio out of coconuts but he can't fix a hole in a boat.

RORY: I don't think _anyone _will ever be able to tell you that. 

(EMILY knocks lightly on the door and walks in) 

EMILY: I apologize for interrupting your conversation. May I speak to your mother alone for a minute, Rory?

RORY: That's fine Grandma. (gets up to leave)

LORELAI: (whispering) Make sure you come back if you hear violent screams or throws of death. 

RORY: (whispering) I will. (EMILY rolls her eyes as RORY leaves)

EMILY: (sits down on bed next to LORELAI) So, how are things at the inn?

LORELAI: Fine. Michel hasn't killed anyone yet. 

EMILY: Are you _happy_ with the way you acted last night?

LORELAI: Well, there's a change in topic if I ever heard one. 

EMILY: Are you?

LORELAI: Are _you_? 

EMILY: Not entirely. 

LORELAI: (curious) Really? This I have to hear.

EMILY: Really Lorelai, you couldn't be serious for one moment of your life? You'd think sarcasm was your middle name. 

LORELAI: Well it's a lot more exotic than Victoria. 

EMILY: Lorelai, honestly, can I finish? 

LORELAI: You never started. (EMILY gives her a look) Fine, go ahead. 

EMILY: I don't think I needed to be that critical of your home. (LORELAI starts to say something but closes her mouth) You allowed us to stay out of the kindness of your heart and the love for your family and I was ungrateful. I'm sorry. 

LORELAI: (playing with sheets) Why didn't you think about that before you said anything? 

EMILY: Well, we all make mistakes. Maybe it was the stress of not being in my own home…

LORELAI: And not knowing where the china and silverware were? 

EMILY: For lack of a better phrase at the moment, yes. 

LORELAI: Well…I uh, accept your apology I guess. I didn't mean to shout at Amalia that much either. 

EMILY: I know you didn't. 

(There is a pregnant pause between the two. Neither is used to the other apologizing for anything they've ever done.) 

LORELAI: It just makes me mad when you can't be happy with anything I do…that's all. I mean; you make it seem like everything in my life is a mistake! 

EMILY: Yes, well, you've made many mistakes that are inerasable. 

LORELAI: (frustrated) You don't think I know that already? 

EMILY: (pause) I am proud of you for opening the Dragonfly. There. 

LORELAI: (can't help but smiling) Thanks Mom. 

EMILY: (not being able to stand the awkwardness) Come, dinner's ready. (exits room) 

(LORELAI says to herself, 'Some things never change…' and follows EMILY downstairs) 

---

_One more A/N. I was wondering if I could get some general opinions on where you want L/L to go. I know the way this story is going to end, but the ending is way far away and there is plenty of space in between for whatever. Do you want them to get over this quickly or keep the awkwardness for just a little longer? Tastefully, please share your opinion if you have time. Thanks. _


	3. I Don't Know the Reason

**Title: **_If You Want Me To_

**Author:** Ruby Garnet

**Disclaimer: ** As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything Gilmore Girls related. 

**Summary:** Close encounters of the emotional and awkwardly hilarious kind. This is quite a short chapter. 

**A/N:** As always, I'd like to thank my two dedicated beta readers…they know who they are. (As always), I'd also like to thank my reviewers for their continued support through my writing journey. Your encouragement and criticism is greatly appreciated and valued.  

[LORELAI and RORY are standing outside of the Gilmore house where RORY is about to drive to Yale for orientation]

LORELAI: Are you sure you have everything? 

RORY: Yep, I'm sure. 

LORELAI: Your fringy belt? Red fleece sweater? Stretchy jeans with no front pockets?

RORY: (smiles) Because those are the most important things, aren't they? 

LORELAI: Yes! They are! Who cares about registration and immunization forms? 

RORY: The Yale registration office might. 

LORELAI: (pointedly) Well, they probably have no fashion sense. (closing trunk of car) Geez, you have a full trunk. You'd think that a $20,000 car would have more space. 

RORY: Mom, it's trunk of a car, not a big hole to throw stuff in.  

LORELAI: True. (sighs happily) This is it kid. 

RORY: Not quite. (reassuringly) This is just orientation, remember? I'll come back home for a few weeks before I actually start. 

LORELAI: I know, I know. (pulls RORY into a hug) Have a good time. Don't get lost. Make new friends. (knowingly) You'll need them for carpooling one day. 

RORY: (laughing) I will try as hard as I can. 

(They separate and LORELAI's arms rest on RORY's shoulders.) 

LORELAI: (grinning) All right, well off you go. I'll see you in four days for the Parent's Day. Remember to call if you need anything.  

RORY: (smiles) I can't wait. There will be so much to show you. Tell Grandma and Grandpa I said good-bye. I didn't want to wake them up. (They hug again and RORY gets into her car. She starts the car and rolls down the window.) 

RORY: Hey Mom? 

LORELAI: Yeah? 

RORY: (softly) Whatever was going on with Luke…I hope it gets resolved. 

LORELAI: I hope it does too. 

(RORY smiles and backs out of the driveway. LORELAI waves to her as she drives off.)

[CUT to LORELAI and SOOKIE sitting in the dining room of the Dragonfly]

SOOKIE: I never thought the bills would pile up this much. I mean, look at this! (picks up stack of bills and lists of people to pay and throws them into the air a la "52 pick-up")

LORELAI: Come on Sookie! Don't lose it on me now. (encouraging) We can do it! Opening an inn isn't the cheapest thing in the world, you know. 

SOOKIE: (forcing a smile) Yeah, we can do it. Yes we can. (exasperated as the volume of her voice gradually increases) We can do it once we find something to pay them with! 

LORELAI: (sarcastic) Maybe we can barter. My stuffed reindeer for your glass pane. Your muffins for an afternoon of work. We can even get dressed up and pretend to be Native Americans in the 1800's. 

SOOKIE: I didn't think you could get more sarcastic than you already were. (leans on elbow and props head on palm of hands) Money bites. 

LORELAI: Then it chews you up and spits you out. 

SOOKIE: (chuckles) Something is up with you. You're…more sarcastic than you usually are. Mega sarcastic. Ultra sarcastic. Super sarcastic. Anything that can possibly be the prefix to spicy sarcastic.  

LORELAI: Maybe sarcasm is a side effect of the 'empty nest' syndrome. 

SOOKE: (clapping hand over mouth) Oh honey, I forgot that Rory was leaving today. 

LORELAI: (nodding) She already left. 

SOOKIE: Wow…that must have been hard. Did you wave and cry at the same time? 

LORELAI: Nope, didn't cry. 

SOOKIE: (hugs LORELAI) You're so strong!

LORELAI: (mumbling) Yeah, right. 

SOOKIE: You should head over to Luke's at lunch and wallow with a cup of coffee. That's what you usually do and you always come back in a better mood. 

LORELAI: Fat chance of that happening. I have to see that my parents get out of my house.  

SOOKIE: You'll have your house to yourself again. That's good! (tries to be cheerful)

LORELAI: I think I might break out the champagne. 

SOOKIE: Did you patch things up with Luke yet? 

LORELAI: I guess. We talked. (guilty) Nothing was resolved. 

SOOKIE: (sadly) Oh. Well, you could always – 

MICHEL: Another bill for you ladies. (tosses paint bill onto the table) 

LORELAI: Is it against the law for Sookie and me to have a private conversation? 

MICHEL: There was no sign on the door. 

LORELAI: Well, you could have knocked. 

MICHEL: This is not a house, we do not knock. 

LORELAI: This is also an inn where the two owners should be allowed at least one minute of privacy to talk. 

MICHEL: (walking out) Continue talking. (smirks) Then you can finish the paint payment. 

SOOKIE: Remind me again why he works here. 

LORELAI: (lays her head on her arms) I think I have amnesia because I can't seem to answer. 

(Scene fades out with SOOKIE trying to comfort LORELAI. SOOKIE's smile wanes and finally she decides that the only thing to heal LORELAI will be time. The two businesswomen sit in silence as they slice open envelope after envelope, occasionally sighing at the amount.) 

[CUT to Gilmore House]

EMILY: (yelling up the stairs) Richard! The bags!

RICHARD: Emily, I am trying to maneuver them to the best of my abilities. This bulge on the side pocket is making it difficult to get them down the stairs. 

LORELAI: (emerging from the side hallway) Is everything okay here?

EMILY: Everything's fine, Lorelai. 

(AMALIA rounds the corner with a giant pan in her hand and a bag full of kitchen utensils. If LORELAI doesn't move out of the way, the pan is in a perfect clubbing position.) 

LORELAI: Whoa, I'm moving now. (puts up hands near her head) 

AMALIA: Excuse me. (in the process of moving towards the door, AMALIA's pan knocks over some sweaters off of their hooks) 

LORELAI: (to herself) Next time I need a snowplow, I'll remember to call you. (picks up sweaters and replaces them) 

RICHARD: Emily, here is your bag. (hands Emily her bag and turns to LORELAI) Thank you for having us. It was very kind. 

LORELAI: You're welcome. 

EMILY: We will see you on Friday alone I presume? 

LORELAI: (wanting to dismiss the subject) Yes, you will. 

EMILY: You should have woken us up when Rory left. It would have been nice to see her off. 

LORELAI: She didn't want to wake you up. 

EMILY: (disappointed) Oh. 

LORELAI: She'll call about the Parent's Day on Friday most likely. You can talk to her then. 

EMILY: (sighs dramatically) I suppose. Well, we must be going. Goodbye Lorelai. 

LORELAI: Bye. 

(LORELAI watches as EMILY, RICHARD, and AMALIA file into their car and they drive off.) 

[CUT to Doose's Market where LORELAI is looking for cereal]

LORELAI: Geez. I didn't know there were so many kinds. Why are there so many options? It'd be a lot simpler if I didn't have to pick one. Oh lord, I'm beginning to sound like Luke. 

PATTY: (singing 'Build Me Up Buttercup' to herself as she idly swings her basket from side to side) I need you more than anyone darlin'…you know that I have from the start…so build me up Buttercup…don't break my hearrttt...

(LORELAI is walking around the shelf to see if there are more options on the other side and runs into PATTY)

LORELAI: (whirling around) Oh, I'm so so sorry. 

PATTY: Why, hello Lorelai! 

LORELAI: (blinks) Oh hey Patty! How've you been? 

PATTY: I've been better, but I did hear something about you and a certain diner owner in a storeroom. (winks) I bet that was fun. 

LORELAI: (rolling eyes) Patty, we needed to talk in privacy. So we did. 

PATTY: (grinning) Well, I'll let you keep the conversation to yourself. (points to ears) These ears have heard enough dirty words in their lifetime. 

LORELAI: (giving her a look) Nothing happened. 

PATTY: If you say so. 

LORELAI: I do say so. Let's change topics. Rory left for orientation today. 

PATTY: Oh! Did she really? She's grown up so fast. I remember her first day at Chilton…the whole town was thrilled. We're all _so_ proud. 

LORELAI: (smiles) Good to hear it. She's wonderful. (begins to walk to the other side of the shelf to pick up the cereal that she needed to begin with)

PATTY: That she is. It's like the town – (her voice suddenly stops and she busies herself with some spice packets to her left) 

LORELAI: Is there something wrong, Patty? (looks over the shelf while reaching back to grab a box of cereal)

LUKE: Ow! 

LORELAI: (turning around) Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I just hit you in the face. (winces) 

LUKE: (putting hand to his eye) Good observation Lorelai. 

LORELAI: (flustered and rambling) I was just reaching back to get some cereal. If I run into one more person, I promise to get a shirt that has the word warning on it in large block lettering. 

LUKE: We'll have to arrange that. God, why are there so many cereal options?

LORELAI: (smirks) It would be a lot less complicated if Taylor would just stock one…that way I could just run, grab, go. Only three steps. 

(LUKE and LORELAI resemble frantic contestants on Supermarket Sweep as they look at the nutrition facts (okay, Luke does), the wheat/rice variation, and the sugar content on every box.)  

LUKE: (obviously ruffled) Look at the people on these boxes! Can't companies be original and come up with designs to put on them instead of these people? These smiles are bogus. Do you know how much these people are getting paid? They probably don't even like the cereal and are only smiling because the four hundred bucks is talking to them. These families on here probably aren't even families. I mean, tell me, does this girl look like she belongs to this guy? They both have different colored hair! The faces! The faces! 

LORELAI: (resisting the urge to laugh) If you buy Froot Loops, you can look at the toucan instead. 

(LUKE gives LORELAI a stern look and she holds up her hands) 

LORELAI: Hey, I was just giving you options! You could also go with Lucky Charms. They have cute little shapes. I don't see you as a cute little shapes kind of guy, but those horseshoes and blue moons can be a turn-on. (is laughing by now) 

LUKE: (sighing) Lorelai! 

LORELAI: Can't forget the hearts and stars either! Heck, I could go through the entire song if you like!

LUKE: Oh god, here it comes. 

LORELAI: Hearts, stars, and horseshoes! Clovers and blue moons! Pots of gold and rainbows! And me red balloon!

LUKE: Are you done?

LORELAI: (grinning) Yep. Score one for me. 

LUKE: (rolls eyes) Just get your cereal and get out of my sight before I lose my mind. 

(They reach for their cereals of choice. LUKE's cereal is in front of LORELAI and LORELAI's cereal is in front of LUKE. Their arms cross and they bang their shoulders against one another. They flinch for a moment, exchange a look of apology, and laugh. They get their cereals from the shelf and turn to face each other.) 

LORELAI: I guess Lucky Charms just wasn't your speed, huh? (smiling) 

LUKE: Well, All Bran wasn't quite yours either, now was it? 

LORELAI: Fine, fine, even score. 

LUKE: Well, I better get going. I never knew purchasing a box of cereal could be so difficult or time consuming. 

LORELAI: Yeah, me too. Sorry for um, hitting you in the eye. (winces again)  If you get a bruise, I'll uh…I'll wash dishes in the diner or something. 

LUKE: That is one hilarious mental picture. I'll see you later.  

LORELAI: (nodding) Yeah, I'll see you. Especially since the elder Gilmores are back in their own house. 

(They stand there, hugging their boxes of cereal, as they share a thoughtful and intent gaze. The silence grows awkward and LORELAI smiles.) 

LORELAI: Bye Luke. 

LUKE: Bye Lorelai. 

(LUKE proceeds to one checkout counter as LORELAI heads to another. When the other isn't paying attention, both would occasionally steal a glance at the other while pretending to be interested in a poster or vegetable behind them. In the checkout lane between their two lanes, PATTY is singing, "If you'd just let me know…although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more…why do I need you so…" as the scene fades out.) 

A/N: The next chapter is going to include some (not too much) of Rory's orientation, so therefore, I'll be doing some research. That means that the next chapter might be later in coming…that and I will be going on vacation from June 26-July 5, so I won't be updating then. I will be writing though. Thank you for your continued support. 


	4. Why You Brought Me Here

**Title: **_If You Want Me To_

**Author:** Ruby Garnet

**Disclaimer: ** As much as I wish I did, I don't own anything Gilmore Girls related.

**Summary:** Adults just don't understand teenagers these days. Unfortunately, as Rory demonstrates, teenagers don't really understand adults either.

**A/N:** I'm not too keen on writing script-style fiction anymore, but I was in the mood to work on this. Please note that I'm not one for Yale research; I didn't claim to be an expert and I still don't. Thanks for all of the reviews – it's overwhelming. (It's also been almost exactly a year since I first posted this. Interesting.)

----

**[RORY is in a courtyard-type area talking with 3 girls: JENN, BRIDGET, and ****LENA**** on Friday afternoon, Parent's Day]**   
  
BRIDGET: The roast beef sandwiches are to die for! You have to try one as soon as you can.

JENN: Ugh. The food's not _that_ great.

BRIDGET: Not all of it, but the roast beef sandwiches…

JENN: What she means is that some of the dining hall food isn't bad, but you'll have more fun eating off-campus. There are a few local restaurants in New Haven that have fast, great food and aren't invaded by the weekend tourists. If you're not into the local food, you've got to pay Royal Palace a visit. It's the best Chinese food I've had since I left San Francisco.

RORY: Roast beef sandwich on-campus. Royal Palace off-campus. Got it.

BRIDGET: That is, assuming you like Chinese food. Jenn's a little bit in over her head when it comes to exotic food recommendations. (JENN playfully pushes BRIDGET and the two of them laugh)

RORY: (smiling) It's not a problem – it's a staple food in my house.

[LENA walks in from the side and gently interrupts JENN]

LENA: (turning to face the group) Hey, sorry to interrupt. Jenn, are you done with my Eagles CD?

BRIDGET: Is that the CD I spilled punch on? 

JENN: Bridget!

BRIDGET: (claps hand over mouth) Sorry.

JENN: (sighing apologetically) Lena, Bridget spilled punch on it the other night. It was my fault for leaving it on the common room table. I'll get you a new copy as soon as I can. Maybe I can even get Mike to buy one and bring it up here.

BRIDGET: I'll pay for it.

LENA: (smiling) Don't worry about it, guys. Derek burned that copy for me; I'm sure he can get me another.

JENN: (breathing a sigh of relief) All right, if you're sure.

LENA: Yeah, I'm sure. (turning to RORY) I'm afraid we haven't met before. Name?

RORY: (holding out her hand) Rory Gilmore. I'll be a freshman this year.

LENA: (shaking hands with RORY) Lena Sanderson. I'm a junior. Transferred in from UC: Berkeley. I see you've met my friends Jenn and Bridget. We went to the same high school.

RORY: (laughing) Yeah, they've been giving me the Yale ultimate review.

BRIDGET: (nodding) You bet.

JENN: So Rory, are your parents coming today?

RORY: Well, just my mom.

LENA: Pardon me for asking, but are your parents divorced?

BRIDGET: (softly) Lena, you don't just ask people that.

RORY: It's okay. No, they're not divorced. My mom and dad never married. My mom was sixteen when I was born and wasn't ready to get married.

JENN: Oh, I see. I bet you're really close to your mom though.

RORY: (smiling at the thought) Definitely. We're best friends.

LENA: That must be nice. My parents and I really don't get along. They were practically jumping for joy when I transferred out. I was out of California, out of their lives.

RORY: I'm sorry.

LENA: Don't be. It's not your fault. (pauses) Well, I've got to go help set up the radio booth. I'll catch you chicks later. It was nice to meet you, Rory.

BRIDGET & JENN: Bye Lena!

RORY: Nice to meet you too. Hopefully, I'll see you around.

[LENA walks away]

JENN: We better get going too. I've got to pass out brochures and Bridget needs to go find out where the maps are. It was a pleasure talking to you, though. You should come to the freshman mixer later tonight. It's at 10 on the main lawn.

BRIDGET: Yeah, it'll be fun. Jenn and I will be there if you need people to tag along with. Are you interested in any of the extracurriculars? I know they always have booths set up.

RORY: I'll think about coming. I'd like to see the newspaper booth.

JENN: (grinning) A writer. Awesome. See you then.

RORY: Talk to you later.

[BRIDGET and JENN walk away]

**[CUT to LORELAI walking up to the main campus area. She's on the phone with RORY. The campus is teeming with students donning their Yale t-shirts, sweatpants, and backpacks.]**

RORY: I'm standing in the courtyard area on the right.

LORELAI: Which right? Behind the big mob of students or behind the smaller building with a plaque on the side?

RORY: (straining to see over the mobs of people and their families) I guess it would have to be the right behind the big mob of people.

LORELAI: Okay, I'm walking over there now. I have to say, this campus is – (she's pushed accidentally by a family walking through and spills orange juice on her shoes) Oh shoot.

RORY: What happened?

LORELAI: I just got orange juice on my shoes. I just cleaned these! Blah. I'll clean this up and then find you, okay? I have an inkling as to where you are.

RORY: Sure thing. Hurry, I have so much to show you!

LORELAI: (laughing) All right, all right. (She hangs up the phone and cleans off her shoes.)

(RORY appears and excitedly runs up to LORELAI)

RORY: Hey!

LORELAI: (turning to hug RORY) Hey! You were close by!

RORY: (hugging) I saw your head when the crowd parted for a moment.

LORELAI: It's a good thing my head never changes, then?

RORY: Yep.

LORELAI: So, let's get started on this tour that you're going to give me. (links arms with RORY)

[CUT to (roughly) 2 hours later, when LORELAI and RORY are sitting on a bench, sharing a bag of chips.]

RORY: I still don't see what the point of taking the number was.

LORELAI: It was on the pole for the taking! I mean, putting your number on the communal pole implies that you don't care who writes it down, tears it off, or calls you.

RORY: The guy was selling his microwave!

LORELAI: I might need a microwave.

RORY: Is there something wrong with the one we have?

LORELAI: (with chips in her mouth) No?

RORY: (smiling) Therefore, we don't need the guy's number. (beat) And I'm pretty sure you're too old to be prank-calling twenty-year old college students. Especially ones from Yale.

LORELAI: (defeated) Fine. I'll get rid of the number. (tossing the number into a nearby garbage can) Mark could have been the one.

RORY: I doubt it. (beat) Speaking of "the one"…

LORELAI: Where are you going with this?

RORY: What happened with the Luke situation?

LORELAI: (tersely) We're speaking.

RORY: Speaking as in one to two syllable words exchanged between one another or speaking as in actually carrying on a lengthy conversation?

LORELAI: Speaking version 1.5?

RORY: So a little bit of both?

LORELAI: Yeah, I guess. I mean, we bumped into each other at Doose's… that's really the last time anything was said.

RORY: Oh. (softly) You never did tell me what happened originally.

LORELAI: (putting her head in her hands) The concrete here is so beautiful. (lifting her head) Basically, I went to Luke and complained about how nobody ever loves me –

RORY: I love you.

LORELAI: (smiling) I know. (resuming the 'exhausted look' ) Let me finish. So, I was saying how nobody loves me and I'm never good enough for my mother and how the bills keep piling up at the inn and (takes a deep breath and exhales loudly) yeah. Then…

RORY: (prying gently) Then?

LORELAI: Then, he put his hand on my shoulder and I felt something that I knew I shouldn't be feeling, so I pulled his arm down and said something like "Don't love me because I don't know how to love you" or something equally as moronic. (puts hand to forehead) I'm an idiot.

RORY: (shocked) Wow. Well, you're not an idiot. You were just scared. Scared of…

LORELAI: I don't know. I honestly don't know. (pause) I DON'T KNOW!

RORY: Shh, it's okay. It's okay. You've got time to mull over it. Luke's not going anywhere.

LORELAI: (mumbling) That's part of the problem. He's always there.

RORY: (sympathetically) Yeah, I guess that is part of the problem.

LORELAI: (brightening) Anyway, enough about me. The campus is awesome, but you've got to spend time outside of it too. Did you make any friends yet?

RORY: Actually, I did. Um, there's Jenn and Bridget. They introduced me to their friend Lena as well.

LORELAI: (smiling) That's great, hon. 3 new friends in less than a week is quite impressive, you know?

RORY: (smiling) I guess it is. Jenn's really cool; she reminds me of Lane in certain ways. She never stops talking, that's for sure. She's practical though. Bridget… (laughs) Well, Bridget's a laugh. She's scatterbrained, but she can't be too far off if she's been at Yale for two years. Lena's a transfer student from Berkeley. She's punkish.

LORELAI: Punk_ish_?

RORY: Yeah. Not 100% punk. She dresses like a punk, but listens to the Eagles.

LORELAI: (raising eyebrows) That's an interesting combination.

RORY: Yep.

LORELAI: (checking watch) Wow, it's already 4:00?

RORY: Time flies when you're having fun.

LORELAI: Or if you're a frog, time's fun when you're having flies.

RORY: Gross!

LORELAI: It's the truth!

[JENN and LENA approach the bench from across the lawn]

JENN: Rory!

(both LORELAI and RORY look towards JENN)

RORY: Hi Jenn! And Lena!

LENA: Hi again.

RORY: What are you two doing walking around? I thought you guys had places to be!

JENN: (looking at LENA) Well, let's just say that we found people to "cover".

LENA: (grinning) Yeah, themselves under the tables.

JENN: (hitting LENA and laughing) Stop it. (turning to RORY and then to LORELAI) This your mom, Rory?

RORY: Yeah, sorry. Jenn and Lena, this is my mom, Lorelai Gilmore.

JENN & LENA: (simultaneously) Nice to meet you, Ms. Gilmore.

LORELAI:  (shaking their hands) Nice to meet you as well! Just call me Lorelai if you want.

JENN: So, is Rory coming to the mixer tonight?

LORELAI: I'm afraid not; we were going out to dinner in Hartford tonight. She'll be back later though!

LENA: Oh, that's too bad. It would've been a blast.

(In the meantime, RORY is wearing an obviously upset expression.)

JENN: (brightly) Don't worry about it. We'll give her the rundown on anything she missed. (turning to LENA) We better go. David and Charlotte alone at the radio booth might not be good.

LENA: Yeah, that's true. (turning back to LORELAI and RORY) Well, we just saw you two and wanted to make sure we met the famous mom that Rory's always talking about. (winking at RORY)

RORY: Yeah. See you later.

JENN: Bye!

[JENN and LENA run back across the lawn]

LORELAI: (smiling) I think those are great people for you to be hanging out with. 

RORY: (sourly) Because you have such a big say in that. 

LORELAI: (frowning) Where did_ that_ come from?

RORY: The same place your dominating persona came from.

(RORY gets up from the bench and begins to walk back towards her dorm. LORELAI gets up and follows cautiously behind her)

LORELAI: Whoa, what did I do wrong?

RORY: (throwing hands up in air) Great! You're oblivious too.

LORELAI: (now just as bitter) Well, it's kind of hard to be oblivious when you don't know what you're being oblivious to! (realizing that she sounded really stupid, whispering to herself) That made no sense.

RORY: (whirling around) What makes you think that I want to go to dinner with you tonight?

LORELAI: Oh, so this is about the dinner.

RORY: Yes, this is about the dinner! I didn't agree to going to dinner tonight at any point today. I'm sorry, but I must have missed the sign on the tour that said "Rory, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? Love, Mom"!

LORELAI: (hurt) Well, I didn't know you had anything else planned. I assumed you had an empty schedule.

RORY: Of course you did. It doesn't occur to you that I might actually have a social life, now that I'm in college. I wanted to go to that freshman mixer! I wanted to see the newspaper booth! I wanted to see if I actually had a chance to be part of a prominent part of Yale's legacy!

LORELAI: I just wanted to spend some time with you before you left for real! Is that too much to ask?

RORY: (yelling) I've spent the last eighteen years of my life with you, isn't that enough?

LORELAI: (waving her hand) You know what? Just go. Go back to your dorm and your friends. Go to the mixer. Have a great time.

RORY: (without turning around) I will!

(RORY disappears into a hallway)

LORELAI: (sighing) It's never enough.

**[CUT to Stars Hollow – Nighttime – Luke's, after-hours] **

LORELAI: (slamming the door behind her) I never want to have kids!

LUKE: (drops his rag in startled state) You already have a kid.

LORELAI: (sitting at the counter) Well, then I don't want any more.

LUKE: Something happen at Parent's Day?

LORELAI: If something can be considered doing nothing, then sure, something.

LUKE: What did you (pausing, slightly confused) not do?

LORELAI: (confused) Now I'm confused. Anyway. I wanted Rory to come to dinner with me and she yelled at me about how I _assumed_ she would want to go and how I didn't stop to think about what she wanted.

LUKE: Did you?

LORELAI: Did I what?

LUKE: Did you assume?

LORELAI: Yes! (disappointed) I thought she'd want to spend time with me.

LUKE: I'm sure she does. Maybe just not tonight.

LORELAI: Tonight's the freshman mixer there… that's what she wanted to go to.

LUKE: That's natural. She's a freshman. She probably wants to go … mix… with everyone else. 

LORELAI: Over going to dinner with her mother?

LUKE: Don't take this the wrong way, but she did that for every single night for the past eighteen years.

LORELAI: (playing with the coffee mug that LUKE set in front of her) Yeah, she did. Willingly, too.

LUKE: She just wants her space, Lorelai. Just like you do. The two of you are more alike than you'll ever know.

LORELAI: (nodding slowly) I want to give her that space too. I don't want to suffocate her.

LUKE: Well, good. I'm sure she'll call you when she cools off.

LORELAI: I hope so.

(A comfortable silence falls over the diner. LUKE begins to put chairs back onto tables)

LORELAI: How do we work?

LUKE: Now that's a broad question.

LORELAI: Like…as friends?

LUKE: Depends which way you look at it.

LORELAI: I complain. You comfort. I bitch and moan. You listen. I need stuff done. You help. Is that how it is all the time?

LUKE: (trying to find a nice way around this) Um…

LORELAI: Do I take advantage of our friendship? I do, don't I?

LUKE: You…

LORELAI: I don't stop to think about what you want either.

LUKE: It…

LORELAI: I can't believe I'm so self-centered! I just sit here, oblivious, 24/7/365, wondering what it would be like to live in a world where people wait on me hand and foot…and the entire time, that's essentially what I'm living in! Wow. I'm blind.

LUKE: Do you have an 'off' button?

LORELAI: Sorry. (shutting up and drinking coffee)

LUKE: I don't know how we work, Lorelai. We just do. At least, I think we do.

LORELAI: (indignant) We do! But… (softly) _I_ don't ever do anything for _you_.

LUKE: Sure you do. You make me ha-… Um, you make me laugh.

LORELAI: (sighing) I'm glad I do. It just doesn't seem like enough.

LUKE: Is anything ever enough?

LORELAI: (looking at him) You know, I'm going to have to pass on the answer to that question.

LUKE: (laughing) That's a first.

LORELAI: (smiling a little) Stop. (beat) You're such a good friend. The best, actually.

LUKE: (sincerely) I try.

LORELAI: (quietly) I know you do.

LUKE: (pulling out a donut from underneath the counter, knowing that LORELAI needs to get her mind off RORY) Sprinkles, chocolate, or crème-filled?

LORELAI: Sprinkles. (takes donut off of plate and grins)

LUKE: For the forty-seventh time this year.

LORELAI: (with her mouth full) I absolutely love how you're keeping a running tab.

LUKE: Like I said, we work.

LORELAI: Undoubtedly. (_thinking to herself in reference to the 'incident': Maybe it's not so hard, not so hard at all.) _

[**CUT to RORY at the freshman mixer. Music is blaring out of giant speakers and club booths are set up in a large circle on the main lawn.] **

RORY: Could you tell me where the newspaper booth is, please?

RANDOM GUY: Oh, sorry. The newspaper team is in Washington D.C. on a political story. They didn't set up a booth this year. They should be back next week though. Call back then. (gives RORY a sheet of paper with phone numbers for various clubs/organizations) The number's on here somewhere.

RORY: (dully) Thanks.

(The scene fades as RORY stands in the middle of the circle of booths, looking quite sad and alone. Lights and music and everything in between seem to whirl around her…)


End file.
